leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.11
* , and gameplay rework |Release = June 1st, 2017 |Related = 7.11 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.10 |Next = V7.12 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1648.png ProfileIcon1649.png ProfileIcon1653.png ProGaming e-Sports 2017 profileicon.png ProfileIcon1655.png ProfileIcon1656.png ProfileIcon1657.png ProfileIcon1658.png ProfileIcon1659.png ProfileIcon1661 Daybreak.png|Daybreak ProfileIcon1662 Nightfall.png|Nightfall The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * - Color changed from red to yellow Client changes * Normal draft queue will use the 10 ban system. ** Every player gets to choose a champion to ban. ** All the bans are simultaneous and aren't shown to the enemy team until the end of the ban phase. ** Bans can be duplicated across teams. ** Every player have the option not to ban a champion. * Skins can be purchased while in champion select. * Item sets can now be created, with now the option to create custom item sets for specific champions and maps. * "Recently Played" section at the bottom of friendlist. * First win of the day timer changed to display hours, minutes and seconds instead of only hours. * Doom Bots of Doom returns from 6/2/17 (12:00 PT) to 6/6/17 (04:00 PT) and 6/9/17 (12:00 PT) to 6/13/17 (04:00 PT). * "Material" tab moved to the top of Hextech Crafting / Loot page. * Invited players now have invite privileges by default, though captains can still revoke them. * Twisted Treeline intermediate bots have been re-added. * We made the mastery panel smaller to allow players to see the left/right better during champ select and be able tell who's turn it is and who they’re picking. * Overall improvements to champion select to make actions clearer. * Fixes to bugs that were blocking the ability to lock in your choice during champ select. * We gave the X on the lobby and end of game screen a makeover to give it more space. League of Legends V7.11 General ;In-Game Cursor * In-game cursor, when holding Alt displays a new icon indicating that you're in the ping menu. ;Crowd Control Text * Removed floating combat text for crowd control effects. ;Music * Switching Summoner's Rift music from Updated to Classic no longer prevents the music on other maps from playing. Champions ; * ** AP ratio per wisp reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio against the same target reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio per bolt reduced to from . ; * ** Restored death animation audio. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . *** Attack delay increased to from . * ** no longer grants Headshot stacks on secondary targets. ** Passive starting bonus attack speed increased to 15% from 10%. Level 1 attack speed is still . * ** Fixed a bug causing the projectile of an enemy Piltover Peacemaker to not properly appear until it hit a unit when fired from fog of war. * ** Various VO lines triggered when she scores a pentakill, ace, or killing spree now properly play. ** The underside of Teemo's stolen hat no longer looks kinda weird during her . ; * ** When triggering by applying a fifth stack via Decimate, Decimate now properly only applies one stack of to other units hit. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from 3. * ** Base magic damage increased to per half second from . ; * ** Spiderlings killed increasing the minion killed stat. ; * ** *** Hand-glowy particles for effects like and Rising Spell Force no longer slip to his elbow during his . ** *** Fixed a bug where, when chain lighting was proc'd by Mystic Shot, it wasn't properly critting at 100% crit chance. *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ** *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ; * ** No longer purges stacks if she uses Riposte to parry an attack while at three stacks. ; * ** Audio now properly plays on Howling Abyss. ; * ** Stomp can no longer be reused if his initial target dies during the stomp animation. ; * ** Turrets killed increasing the minion killed stat. still increases the creep score. ; * ** Tentacles killed increasing the minion killed stat. ; * ** Once again burps rudely after . ; * ** Basic attacks have been touched up to match the changes to her other skins in patch V7.9. ; * ** Fixed a number of visual bugs with Counter Strike across various skins. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Granting % of her target's current health}} as bonus on-hit physical damage on her basic attacks per stack. ** Every 4 marks increases Kindred's basic attack, and cast range. The first 4 stacks grant 75 bonus range, while every 4 marks after increase their ranges by 25. ** Every mark now also amplifies all of Kindred's basic abilities: *** : Increases by 5% per stack. *** : % of target's current health}} per stack. *** : % of target's missing health}} per stack. * ** Now grants for 4 seconds on cast, increased by 5% for every mark. ** Gaining +5 base damage per mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Dash speed increased to 500 from 400. * ** Can now direct Wolf to a position within 500 units of Lamb before creating the hunting territory. Wolf can go over walls while travelling in this way. This range does not scale with stacks. ** Wolf now also deals % of target's current health}} damage, increased by % for every mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Wolf damage type changed to magic from physical. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ** Target's health ratio changed to from . ** Every mark now also increases damage by % of target's missing health}}. ** Wolf's mount will for 50% % bonus critical damage)}} bonus damage against targets below (0.5% critical chance)}}|critical chance}} of their maximum health}}. ; * ** Cast can now be buffered when placing wards, allowing Lee Sin to quickly place and hop to wards on high-latency environments. ** No longer works with the Quick + Selfcast setting. We're looking into restoring this functionality in a later patch. * ** Back design of his shirt changed to yellow from red. ** *** Shirt changes to yellow when casting Dragon's Rage. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Armor ratio increased to from . ; * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Now has a -seconds post-cast delay before firing. ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. ** Charge system. Now has a standard cooldown. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** Malzahar gains a stack of Gathering Swarm when he casts another ability, up to a maximum of 2 stacks. Malzahar summons a Voidling, plus an additional Voidling per stack of Gathering Swarm, up to a maximum of 3 Voidlings par cast. ** Voidlings are no longer able to spawn additional Voidling. ** Cast range reduced to 150 from 450. ** Voidlings killed increasing the minion killed stat. ** Voidlings stats: *** Attack damage dealt changed to level)}} at all ranks from . *** Bonus magic damage dealt changed to from . *** Attack speed growth increased to 2% from 0%. **** Attack speed increased to from at all levels. *** Both attack's components deal magic damage from attack damage dealt as physical damage and bonus damage dealt as magic damage. *** Duration reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. *** Health increased to level)}} from 3 (with modified damage). *** Armor changed to level)}} from 30 at all levels. *** Magic resistance reduced to level)}} from 50 at all levels. *** Champions' and turrets' basic attacks will instantly kill Voidlings. All other damage will be reduced by armor and magic resistance normally. *** Gold reward reduced to from . *** Movement speed reduced to 400 from 451. *** Gaining 100% bonus movement speed when running toward priority targets. *** Movement speed reduced by distance from Malzahar. *** Dealing 50% reduced damage to monsters. *** Now deals 50% reduced damage to epic monsters. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** The beam attack to the main target now deals over the duration. ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from % of target's maximum health}}. ** Target's maximum health AP ratio reduced to % per 100 AP}} from % per 100 AP}}. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base healing reduced to from ** Health ratio on heal increased to maximum health}} from maximum health}} * ** Maximum health AP ratio reduced to from . ** Sapling base movement speed reduced to 400 at all levels from level)}}. ** Sapling movement speed is increased when you have boots: *** Increases to 425 with . *** Increases to 445 with , , , and . *** Increases to 460 with and . ** Brush sapling damage changed to 67% on detonation and two ticks of 67% each from 100% on detonation and two ticks of 50% each. Total damage unchanged. ** Sapling duration in brush changed to 30 per 100 bonus health)}} seconds from . ; * ** Restored missing sound effects during joke. ; * ** Restored her Vintage loading screen border for original owners. ; * General ** Rakan's warding VO lines are no longer audible to enemies (sometimes giving away his position through fog of war). Allies can still hear him. ** Fixed a bug where, when and Rakan use while empowered by , only the champion who started the would gain Empowered bonus movement speed. * ** Once again creates a starry nebula during his . ; : All patch V7.9 and V7.10 changes to Renekton have been reverted. * General ** Once again ignores inputs during his ability's cast times. ** Various buffs and timers tracked in the buff bar (ex. remaining time to cast ) are no longer tracked on their respective ability icons. * ** First attack when (re)entering combat no longer grants the full 5 Fury. * ** Range no longer scales with all size-modifying effects. ** Re-added a bug where it wasn't hitting invisible units. ** Re-added a bug where he could basic attack at the same time as Cull the Meek's damage was dealt. * ** Re-added a bug where Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts once again generate Fury. ** Re-added a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Re-added a timing issue that could inconsistently cause Slice and Dice to not hit enemies Renekton passes through. ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). * ** Once again deals an extra tick of damage on-cast. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. * ** Fury generation changed to 25 fury generated for all attacks and unburrowed abilities from 5 per attack, 10 per ability, and per extra enemy hit. ** Health restore duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Maximum health restored reduced to level)}} from level}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Damage now scales with . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Knock up duration increased to 1 second from - 1|Based on proximity.}}. ** Knock up targeting changed to closest single target from area of effect targets. ** Now knocks back other units 250 range away from Rek'Sai. ** The knocked up target is granted immunity from further knock-ups. ** Knock up on-target cooldown increased to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Can now interact with plants by attacking them while burrowed. * ** Damage changed to from % AD}}. ** Damage no longer scales linearly with Rek'Sai's current Fury. Damage is still doubled and dealt as at maximum Fury. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-target cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Dealing damage to enemy champions marks them for the next 5 seconds. ** Rek'Sai targets a prey-marked enemy, burrowing after a -seconds cast time before emerging from underground, leaping at her target after an additional seconds, dealing % of their missing health)}} physical damage. Rek'Sai is unstoppable during both the cast and leap. *** seconds *** 1500 ** Passively gains % bonus attack speed}}. ** After channeling for seconds, Rek'Sai into the ground and dashes to the target entrance without shutting it down, becoming untargetable for the duration. *** seconds *** Global ; * ** Casting it too quickly after one another no longer prevents unit targeting from working properly on casts beyond the first. ; * ** Boxes killed increasing the minion killed stat. * ** Boxes killed increasing the minion killed stat. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 13. ** Shield strength health ratio increased to % of Sion's maximum health}} from % of Sion's maximum health}}. ; * ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 275. * and ** *** Audio no longer plays during their death animations. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, when blinded by Blinding Dart, critical strikes still dealt the crit portion of their damage. ; * General ** Xayah's warding VO lines are now audible to allies, rather than only her. ** Fixed a bug where, when Xayah and use while empowered by , only the champion who started the would gain Empowered bonus movement speed. ; * ** Stack duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ; * ** Ghouls killed increasing the minion killed stat. * ** Walls destroyed increasing the minion killed stat. ; * General ** Voice getting higher threshold reduced to from . * ** Warning indicator before Zac lands increased to 1 seconds from . * ** Enemies no longer turn invisible if Zac tries to drop them in huge areas of unpassable terrain at Let's Bounce!'s max range (no such areas exist on Summoner's Rift). ; * ** You can once again hear his bomb exploding in his stomach during his joke. ; * ** Thornspitters killed increasing the minion killed stat. * ** Vine Lashers killed increasing the minion killed stat. Items ; * Renamed to from . * Item icon updated. ; * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 45. ; * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ; * Item icon updated. ; * Unique passive effect reduced to 10% from 12%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ; * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). es:V7.11 fr:V7.11 pl:V7.11 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes